criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Dockyard Killer
Read also: The Dockyard Killer Dialogues The Dockyard Killer (Case #4) is the fourth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Dan Broke, who was found dead on the docks, bleeding from a stomach-wound. The killer was a drug dealer named Bulldog. Dan had bought drugs from Bulldog and owed him $2,000, but Bulldog had lost his patience when the victim was taking too long to pay him. As a result, Bulldog stabbed Dan in the stomach with a pocket knife in Oakville Valley (where Dan used to work), and then, he dumped the victim on the docks to make him bleed out and die. Victim *'Dan Broke '(left for dead in the docks, bleeding from a stomach-wound) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Bulldog' Suspects roe.PNG|James Smith glor.PNG|Gloria Roach roem.PNG|Sally Stone abr.PNG|Bart Williams buuu.PNG|Bulldog Killer's Profile *The killer wears a skull badge. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears this tattoo. Crime Scenes Muelle.JPG|The Docks Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Container.jpg|A Container Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Living-Room.jpg|Living Room Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Bed.jpg|Bed Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Backstreet.jpg|Backstreet Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Garbage-Bin.jpg|Garbage Bin Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate The Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge, Dan's Wallet) *Get the Barge Driver's testimony. *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Skull Badge) *Examine Dan's Wallet. (Result: Address) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Analyze Skull Badge. (00:30:00) *Ask the Building Supervisor, Gloria Roach about the victim. *Question Sally Stone about the victim. *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Sally's Bag) *Examine Sally’s Bag. (Result: Bracelet) *Question Sally about the bracelet you found in her bag. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Container. (Clue: Cigarette Butt) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:02:00) *See what James Smith wants. *Examine Drug Package. (Result: Code) *Talk to Bart about the drug package. *Question Bulldog about the victim. *Investigate Backstreet. (Clue: Bloody Poster) *Examine Bloody Poster. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00) *Question Bulldog about the blood found in the alley. *Investigate Bed. (Clue: Sally's Shoes) *Examine Sally's Shoes. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (06:00:00) *Confront Sally about being on the docks. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Garbage Bin. (Clue: Pocket Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Invesigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on James Smith. *Investigate The Docks. (Clue: Delivery Form) *Give James his delivery form. *Examine Delivery Form. (Result: Delivery Adress) *Give James his delivery address. (Reward: Oilskin Coat) *Check up on Sally Stone. *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Groceries) *Examine Groceries. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (03:00:00) *Give the pills back to Sally. (Reward: Burger) *Check up Bart Williams. *Investigate Backstreet. (Clue: Bart's Wallet) *Examine Bart's Wallet. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Ask Bart about the picture in his wallet. (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case which includes four clues about the killer. *This is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King does not make an appearance. *This case and The Death of Rosa Wolf which only one suspect (Bulldog and Matt Barry) matches with one of profile (has a tattoo and has a number 9). *This case and Good Cop Dead Cop are the only cases wich you have which have only 5 steps to complete chapter 3. *This case's witness is James Smith. Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area